Plasma Tail Scorpion
Paralysis Poison Thunderblight |weaknesses = |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }}The Plasma Tail Scorpion is a Temnoceran. Physiology The Plasma Tail Scorpion is a large Temnoceran with an indigo carapace, blue poisonous hairs that line its legs and sides, and large pincers have three claws each. Its tail has a short, sharp spike protruding from either side on each segment and has an orb on the tip in place of a stinger. This orb appears black but gains a bright purple glow when its charges with electricity. Abilities The Plasma Tail Scorpion can generate plasma inside its body, which is used to generate electricity. This electricity is often discharged from the sphere on its tail. It does so by firing beams of electricity from its body or by slamming its tail against the ground, causing an electric shockwave similar to an EMP. This shockwave can instantly paralyze hunters. The hairs on its body are laced with poison and can shaken off or rubbed against enemies. Ecology Information Temnocerans with the ability to generate electricity from the orb on their tails. The orb can discharge electricity in the form of lightning bolts and shockwaves. Taxonomy A species of Temnoceran. Habitat Range The Plasma Tail Scorpion can be found in desert biomes, such as the Sandy Plains, Wildspire Waste, and the White Lake. Ecological Niche It is one of the top predators in the desert regions. It buries itself in sand and lies in wait for unsuspecting prey, and grips prey with its pincers. It incapacitates prey by either rubbing its poisonous hairs on the prey or shocking them with its tail. While a powerful predator in its own right, it needs to be wary of competitors such as Gasurabazura and Rukodiora. The large and aggressive Black Diablos and White Monoblos are both more than capable of killing an adult so they are always avoided. Biological Adaptations It produces gases in its body. These gases are made by its digestive track and are a byproduct of digesting food. These gases are sent to the orb on its tail. This orb is made from a special substance. The orb contains a special electricity generating organ that emits a high-voltage electric current. This current flows through the conductive gases in the orb to create the colorful tendrils of electricity that are seen when its tail is charged. Afterwards, the electricity can be discharged from the orb via stress and trauma (i.e slamming it against the ground), or by overcharging the orb, forcing electricity to shoot out in the form of lightning bolts. It also sport bright blue hairs that are coated in a powerful toxin. These hairs serve as chemical defense against predators, usually by shaking them off or rubbing them against enemies. These toxins are derived from the poisonous creatures they commonly eat, such as Kusubami. Behavior It is an incredibly erratic creature. Sometimes it is a calm and placid, even timid, creature. Other times it is extremely aggressive, attacking anything that enters its territory. It is generally nervous and it will either flee or attack, depending on whatever it encounters. It is both diurnal and nocturnal, meaning it can be active during either the day or night. When it is active at night it is known to look up and stare at the stars. The reason for this is unknown. Notes *This Carapaceon was first discovered when researchers were sent to investigate the White Lake in search of new monsters. The research team's equipment eventually began to malfunction for unknown reasons. The creature was eventually discovered when it emerged from hiding to attack the research team. *Plasma Tail Scorpion's design motif was a plasma globe. *It is completely immune to all elements. On the flip side, it is highly susceptible to all status effects except Poison. *It, head, and pincers can be broken and its tail can be cut. *Its concept was based off a plasma globe. *Its wind pressure requires Windproof (Hi) to block. *Its tremors require Tremor Res +1 to block. *Its roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran